


Красное перо Феникса

by redmurdererdoll



Series: Цветные истории Грейвса [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 18:55:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10367199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redmurdererdoll/pseuds/redmurdererdoll
Summary: Попытка автора заглянуть в прошлое героев.Приквело-вбоквел к "Черному хвосту Обскура" про школьные и послешкольные годы своеобразных "трех братьев" из Браунсвилля: Персиваля, Альбуса и Геллерта, и жизни тех, кто им близок.





	

Шум воды почти заглушал звуки поцелуев и стоны, пока Персиваль, крепко прижав Ивонн к стене, сноровисто и быстро хозяйничал рукой между ее разверстых темных бедер. Судорожно цепляясь за его шею, зарываясь пальцами в мокрые черные волосы, она дрожала в руках Грейвса, подаваясь навстречу, терлась твердыми сосками о его широкую грудь. Ивонн не слышала себя, ее стоны становились неприлично громкими, но Персиваль нашел решение — он попросту заткнул ее рот своим, ускорив темп.

Когда она обмякла в его руках, глубоко дыша, Грейвс не отказал себе в удовольствии снова затянуть Ивонн под прохладные струи душа. Растерев ее затекшие плечи, он еще раз прополоскал водой пряди спутавшихся волос девушки и вышел из ванной, по пути отметив, что из-за чуть приоткрытой двери комнаты миссис Тернер по-прежнему не доносится ни звука. Этот крошечный просвет давил на совесть. Не то, чтобы он до сих пор стеснялся оставаться в доме Ивонн, когда ее мать была дома, но трахать ее дочь, не сбавляя громкости, пока миссис Тернер спит, все равно казалось ему неправильным, хоть и, чего скрывать, приятным. Иногда Грейвсу казалось, что Ив делает это отнюдь не из-за вспыхнувшей внезапно страсти, а в пику матери, но потом отмахивался от этих мыслей, убеждая себя, что это не его дело.

— Да ладно тебе, — подтолкнула его в спину Ивонн в направлении своей комнаты. — Ее ничем не потревожить, если уж она облопалась снотворными.

Он не стал сопротивляться. В комнате Ивонн Персиваль растянулся на расправленной постели, застеленной ярко-розовым бельем, и поморщился, запоздало отметив, что его волосы, лезущие к лицу, пахнут клубникой.

— Адская жара… — накинув халатик, щелкнула Ивонн кнопкой вентилятора и, направив его на кровать, легла рядом, старательно при этом не соприкасаясь кожей с Грейвсом. — Было ли когда-нибудь такое пекло в конце лета? Какого черта им вообще приспичило начать учебу в гребаном августе?

Персиваль промычал что-то неразборчивое в знак согласия. Сегодня, по пути до школы и обратно, он успел проклясть все сущее — занятия теперь проходили не в привычном ему здании, которое находилось через улицу, а в Канарси, куда было добираться и добираться. 

— Нужна какая-нибудь колымага, — вздохнула Ивонн. — Ездить в метро в такую жару в час пик — я долго не выдержу. Если красненькая, то вообще шикарно бу…

— С кондиционером, — перебил ее Грейвс.

— А?

— Главное, чтобы с кондиционером, а не «красненькая», — хмыкнул он, а она обиженно прикусила губу. — А деньги где возьмешь?

— У матери, — отмахнулась она, тут же перестав дуться. — Вот увидишь, она и не заметит.

— А если ты приют для бомжей тут устроишь, заметит? — приподнялся на локте Персиваль, откидывая назад мокрые волосы. Отчего-то этот разговор, как и самонадеянный тон Ивонн, стал ему слишком неприятен.

— Не уверена, — сникла она. — Скажет: "какие у тебя милые друзья" и свалит за свою вонючую стойку. Мне иногда кажется, что она дальше коробочки со своими пилюлями ничего не способна заметить… — и тут же перевела разговор на другую тему: — Видел списки со средними баллами там? Я со своими тремя не знаю, куда деваться...

— Ну пиздец, а мне, с моими двумя целыми тремя десятыми, что делать прикажешь? Вешаться?! — раздраженно выплюнул Грейвс. — Или тебе не по себе, что ты больше не такая уж умничка на общем фоне? Чего ты паришься вообще? Еще скажи, что в колледж собралась…

— А если и собралась, то что? — фыркнула Тернер.

— Нахрена? — прищурился Грейвс. — Я думал, бар…

— То, что моя мать по стопкам дешевую водку разливает, еще совсем не значит, что я тоже этим хочу заниматься! — нахмурилась она, и ее пухлые губы некрасиво искривились. — Я, может, доктором хочу стать…

Персиваль присвистнул:

— Еще скажи, что тебе лавры Пиквери спать не дают! Вот уж чего не знал…

— А чего ты знал-то вообще?! — взвилась она и, подскочив на кровати, врезала ему подушкой, потом еще, и еще. — Думает, она одна такая, что ли? Юристочка-похуисточка… Черная девка из гетто мечтает стать президентом, спешите увидеть! Но знаешь что? Если уж этой полуплешивой удалось вырвать шанс отсюда свинтить, то и я сумею — чем я хуже-то?!

— Эй, эй, все, понял! — выставил вперед ладони Персиваль. — Сильная целеустремленная женщина, отвали! — он перевел дыхание, когда Ивонн уселась напротив, прижимая подушку к себе, и понял, как умаслить ее, переведя разговор в нужное ему русло: — И почему плешивая, кстати?

— А ты думаешь, она просто так в любую погоду какую-нибудь херню на голове таскает? — хитро улыбнулась Тернер, самодовольно задрав подбородок. — То-то и оно!

Прошагав пальчиками с фиолетовым блестящим лаком на ногтях по дорожке темных волос, не отказывая себе в удовольствии погладить напрягшиеся кубики на животе Грейвса, она уловила легкое урчание и встретилась с ним взглядом.

— Ка-а-ак романтично, — закатила глаза Ивонн. — Пойдем пожуем?

— А есть что? — хмыкнул Персиваль.

— Ну, что-нибудь уж сообразим, — сделала она неопределенный жест в воздухе. — Ты спускайся, я сейчас.

Ступеньки в доме — и те были раскаленными, и Грейвс, сбежав по ним, нырнул с головой в холодильник, с облегчением обнаружив там бутылку с холодным соком. Сделав пару живительных глотков, он от нечего делать уставился на улицу.

— И-и-ив, — позвал Персиваль, сквозь окно кухни сверля взглядом спину абсолютно незнакомого ему до этого парня, который направлялся к старухе Бэгшот, как к себе домой, — что за белобрысое хуйло у Батильды живет? Комнату снимает, что ли?

— Неа, — пожала плечами спустившаяся — уже при макияже — Ивонн. — Племянник, вроде как. То ли из Австрии, то ли еще откуда-то оттуда, черт его разберет...

Уже у самой двери парень замер и, словно почувствовав взгляд, обернулся в поисках смотрящего. Персиваль дрогнул, когда, как ему показалось, тот уставился прямиком на него. Оглянувшись вокруг с безразличным видом, блондин торопливо скрылся в доме.


End file.
